The Museum
by elfcat255
Summary: Janet tries to expand Sam's artistic horizons...femslash...just fluff


Janet walked down the sidewalk, stopping occasionally to make sure Sam was keeping up with her; she was but at a very slow pace. Janet waited until the woman caught up and began walking beside her.

"Would you stop with the moping, it's not something that suits you," she said as they walked together.

"I'm not moping, just taking my time," Sam replied, her hands stuck in her front pockets.

"Right…you just don't want to go to the art museums with me," Janet commented, sneaking a glance at Sam.

"I'm more than happy to visit the museums with you; I'm just not the artsy type though," she kicked a pebble sending it up the sidewalk, "Why can't we go to the Air and Space Museum?" Sam asked a whining note in her voice.

"Because…I bet you have all those exhibits memorized, you did use to live here; I'm sure they know you by name there," Janet told her, giving Sam a little bump as they walked to try and break her out of the funk she was in.

"That was years ago Janet; the exhibits have probably changed a dozen times or more," ducking her head she muttered, "They probably have forgotten me by now."

Janet heard the muttered comment, grinning she said, "Well if you go with me to at least one art museum then I'll go with you to the Air and Space Museum…deal?"

A smile blossomed across Sam's face, "Okay…deal."

"Good…now hail a taxi for us; as much as I like the beautiful day, I'd much rather ride to the museum than walk," Janet told her partner.

Sam stepped out into the street and raised an arm catching an oncoming taxi driver's attention and soon they were traveling along the streets of Washington DC on their way to Janet's choice in museums. Soon they arrived at their destination and Sam paid the driver as Janet waited on the sidewalk.

As they entered the National Museum of Women in the Arts, Janet looped an arm through Sam's and pulled her along to explore the exhibits. After touring the featured exhibitions, they ventured into the ones based on works by women through the ages, beginning with the seventeenth century.

Soon the doctor let Sam walk alone as she gazed at many of the masterpieces, making comments to her partner about color and composition. When they reached the exhibits for the nineteenth century, Janet zoned in on the works of Mary Casset.

She began telling Sam how much she loved the simplicity of the colors used by the artist, as they stood in front of _The Bath_, glancing at her partner Janet saw Sam's head nod, thinking she was being agreed with Janet continued to point out various things. This continued with every piece until they reached the twentieth century artists.

Standing in front of _Alligator Pears in a Basket_ by Georgia O'Keeffe, Janet asked Sam what she thought. Sam's head just nodded, but no answer was forthcoming. Janet grew suspicious, something was up.

"So…I really think this piece would have been better using real alligators; what do you think?" she asked, glancing sideways at Sam.

Sam continued to nod.

"I've been sleeping with Daniel behind your back," remarked Janet.

The nodding continued.

Janet walked around Sam, looking at her closely. Reaching up she plucked the tiny headphones out of her partner's ears.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed as her head jerked, then said, "Umm…busted?"

Janet pulled on the headphones until she found the I-pod stuck in Sam's back pocket, "Have you been listening to music this whole time?"

Sam grinned, "Uh…yeah."

Janet confiscated the music player, sticking it in her front pocket, "Just for that we start back at the beginning."

Sam sighed, sticking her hands in her jeans pockets she shuffled along behind Janet, back to the beginning of the exhibits.

She caught up with the fast walking doctor when she stopped to look at painting by Elizabeth Jane Gardner. Walking up to stand close behind her partner Sam circled her arms around Janet's waist and pulled her close in a hug.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered in her ear then placed a kiss on Janet's cheek.

"I'm sure you are…but if you don't get that hand out of my pocket and away from that player, I'm going to drag you to every art museum in this town," replied Janet, her tone very serious.

Sam removed her hand from Janet's pocket, "Okay…okay…I'll behave."

Janet grinned; she was going to milk this for all it was worth, "Come on…we have artwork to look at."


End file.
